Curse of the Bunny Outfit
by Majin Maljita
Summary: An outfit from Bulma's past comes back to haunt her! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Curse of the Bunny Outfit**

**A/N:** I got this idea after rewatching the 6th episode of Dragonball. I saw the bunny outfit on Bulma and instantly thought about all the things I could write about. Though I had many ideas running through my mind, one in particular kept haunting me in particular and thus this oneshot was born! Gotta love good old Oolong. Lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this ficlette. And as for my other fics, I will be updating ALL, yes you saw that correctly, ALL of them pretty shortly. I would say within the next month, so keep your eyes open for an update! Without further hesitation, here is the story!

**SideNote:** This fic has been edited to fit guidelines. If you would like the unedited version, please review with your email address and I will send it to you, I promise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and I never will. So there. P**

* * *

The earth was at peace once again after the defeat of Majin Buu. Every single one of the Earth's Special Forces were enjoying the moments they had. They all knew it would not be long until another threat showed up, but for now they decided not to think much about it. Two particular people had decided to take the day off from working to spend a moment together. It had been a while since they had actually spent more than five minutes in each other's company. Three months, at that. The blue haired scientist and the saiya-jin prince had really only seen each other at night when they went to bed together. Neither one of them had the energy for any night time activities, so it had been three months since they had been intimate with each other. Sometimes Vegeta would not come to bed at all, opting to train the entire night away. It was the same for the beautiful genius. Sometimes she would stay up all night working on her latest projects in the lab.

Although, they had plenty of time to keep their only son busy. Bulma would wake Trunks up early in the morning to train him around the lab. After all, he was the one that was going to inherit the company after she retired. She would be reaching that point in a few years, so the earlier she shared her wisdom with her son, the better. Trunks' father would kidnap him in the evenings to train him in the ways of the warrior. So, while Vegeta was keeping Trunks busy, Bulma would be tending to her daughter who her mother watched during the time she had Trunks. Fortunately, Bra was much easier to handle than Trunks had been at her age. She was thankful for that.

In the past, it had been Vegeta who disappeared from their bed early in the morning, but lately it had been his wife who was gone when he woke up. When she was gone, she would leave him little love notes next to his pillow asking him to take care of their daughter while she was at work. So it was her husband who fed, changed, and bathed their daughter most mornings. Then he would leave the blue haired infant with her grandmother and take frequent breaks from his training to check on the welfare of his precious little baby girl. That had been the daily routine of the Briefs family for the past three months. Bulma, who missed her husband terribly, had awoken the saiya-jin from a light slumber to talk with him. The results definitely hadn't been pleasant.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_An anxious Bulma shifted from her side to her back once more. She just couldn't sleep and she really missed Vegeta even though he was laying right next to her. The beautiful woman sighed one more time and closed her eyes again to try and fall asleep. Ten minutes later, she shifted on to her stomach to try and find some way that would make her go to sleep the fastest. No matter the position she laid in, she just couldn't do it. Unfortunately, all her tossing and turning was making her husband who was trying to sleep very angry._

_The warrior growled silently as he felt his wife move once more. In a low, sultry tone, he growled, "If you move one more time, woman, I am going to have to be forced to fuck you until you can't move anymore. And it's going to be painful for me because I don't even have the strength to move, even if you begged me."_

_The woman chuckled at his empty threat missing their intimate moments. She sighed and quickly blurted out, "I'm sorry, Vegeta. It's just that I can't sleep. I miss you."_

_The saiya-jin who had been laying on his stomach shifted so he was leaning on his left elbow facing his wife. His eyebrow was raised in curiosity. "How can you possibly miss me? I'm right here!" He growled at her preposterous words._

_She growled knowing that he wouldn't get it. "I don't mean physically as in you're far away. I mean, I just miss being together. I miss spending time with you. I haven't seen much of you lately. Night is really the only time I get to see you, Vegeta. We're both too busy with working and training and the kids to really just stop and spend even five minutes together. And then sometimes you leave me to fight all the villains and I know you can't resist a fight, but, I really miss you. It's almost like I never see you at all! It's even been three months since we've been intimate, Vegeta!"_

_He stopped to think about it for a moment and realized she was right. Had it really been that long? It hadn't seemed that long to him. He chuckled and replied, "And since I know you all too well by now, spit it out. I know you have an idea swimming around behind those pretty little blue eyes of yours, so let's hear it, woman."_

_She smiled softly at his compliment and gave her husband credit for knowing that she was up to something. "Well," she began, "What if we take a day off tomorrow? I can arrange for my parents to take Trunks to the park and the baby will be napping most of the day. We don't even have to do anything but just spend time together. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. What do you say, Vegeta?"_

_He darted his eyes down at the green sheets for a moment before looking into her beautiful moonlit sapphire eyes. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'd much rather be training but I know I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't do it. Besides," his voice dropped back to a seductive octave, "I miss being able to fuck you silly. Rest up, baby. Tomorrow night you're all mine."_

_Usually those words would leave a tingle in her entire body but she was just too drained to even feel an ounce of anything. She smiled when her husband laid down to sleep and quickly followed his example. Although it wasn't long before she opened her mouth again. "Vegeta?"_

_"What is it this time, woman?!" He growled._

_"Hold me."_

_The saiya-jin prince just stared at her for a moment before he took any action. He shifted his body closer to her's and wrapped an arm around her waist. The other arm lay stretched above his head. His grueling black depths watched the woman's beautiful visage carefully until she finally succumbed to sleep. He quickly followed her example with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring running through his mind as he slept._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

The day so far had been interesting for the lovers. Their morning started off with a family breakfast. Their only son had surprised them with his vast growing knowledge. The ten year old had picked out the flaws in his father's latest technique by analyzing it through his wisdom of fighting and science. Bulma excitedly babbled on for hours about how much of a genius her son was. It had been the first time the prince actually indulged in an intelligent conversation with his son. To say the least, Vegeta had enjoyed spending time with the entire family. The next activity they had engaged in was a little family swimming. Bulma's mother went tanning and her father watched their daughter. Vegeta and Trunks had had fun torturing the poor blue haired woman in all kinds of water games for three hours. She finally got so annoyed with the tag team that she got out of the water and demanded that her parents take Trunks to the park. They had honored her request and even took Bra off her hands, too.

The happy couple had finally decided to snuggle up on the couch together and spend the afternoon watching movies on television. Vegeta currently had his feet perched up on the living room table. His right arm was draped around the woman's shoulders. His left was holding a can of beer which was resting on his lap. Onyx orbs were intently focused on the television. Bulma was curled up on the couch next to her husband. Her right arm was draped across his abdomen, her head was nestled on his shoulder. Blue eyes would occasionally glance at her unmoving prince while concentrating on the movie, or at least trying to. The movie that they were watching was 'The Predator'. A smile appeared on her gorgeous visage. She was content that her husband was actually enjoying a 'stupid, pathetic, earthling movie' as he so often called them.

Vegeta's ears twitched when he heard someone yelling for his mate in the other room. The sound got closer and louder and he realized it to be the woman's weakling of an ex-boyfriend.

"BUUULMA!" Yamcha yelled as he walked into the living room.

Bulma growled at the sight of her ex and replied, "What the hell do you want, Yamcha?"

"Oh. Am I interrupting.. something?" He asked when he noticed them curled up on the couch together. He found it unusual for Vegeta not to be training. What he found even more unusual was the fact that Vegeta was actually holding her in front of him. The proud saiya-jin prince usually didn't submit to such acts of public affection. So, it was a major surprise for the human warrior.

"Well," Bulma began, "I was spending time with Vegeta because we never see each other anymore. This had better be important Yamcha because if it's not, I will not hesitate to have him throw you out on your ass. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Bulma," Yamcha mumbled like a little kid who couldn't get their way. "Hey Vegeta," he greeted.

Vegeta just eyed the warrior, his arm still wrapped tightly around his wife who was now sitting up. His hand rested on her hip. It took him a few minutes before he muttered out, "Fool."

He shook his head and pulled out the box behind his back as he took a seat near his ex-girlfriend. "I brought you a little gift."

She eyed the box carefully and opened it up. She was not prepared for what she saw inside. Laying neatly folded in the box was the bunny outfit that she wore for a short time when she traveled with Goku. That outfit had got her into a lot of trouble at one time. She screamed and huddled closer to Vegeta burying her face in his chest. At the same time she was screaming her lungs out. "YAMCHA! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE THAT STUPID OUTFIT AND I HATE YOU EVEN MORE FOR MAKING A REPLICA OF IT!"

"Aww, c'mon Bulma, it's just an outfit. Besides you looked pretty cute in it."

"CUTE? I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE!" She yelled as she smacked him hard in the back of the head.

Vegeta, with a new found interest, placed his beer down on the table and grabbed the box. He pulled out the outfit that Bulma found so offensive and burst into a fit of laughter. "You wore this?!"

Bulma crossed her arms and growled, "YES I DID! THEY WERE THE ONLY CLEAN CLOTHES OOLONG HAD WHEN WE TRAVELED TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER!"

Vegeta placed the ears on top of his wife's head and tried to imagine her in the outfit. He burst into laughter once more and belted out, "That's too funny, woman!" Soon the weakling's laughter followed his own while Bulma sat writhing in anger at the males that had a significant place in her life.

"This stupid outfit got me turned into a carrot!"

"YOU GOT TURNED INTO A CARROT?" Vegeta bursted out in his uncontrollable fit of laughter. He started laughing harder, wiping tears from his eyes and holding his stomach. "Too much, too much!" He managed to get out while doubled over in pain because of how hard he was laughing. The weakling was right there with him rolling on the floor in a bout of laughter.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

They both apologized as they managed to control their laughter.

"What else have you been turned into that I should know about?" Vegeta asked out of curiosity.

"A frog," Bulma groaned. "Thanks to that moron Captain Ginyu. I've also breathed in the black water mist of Garlic Jr's and been evil. Then I was obviously turned into chocolate by Majin Buu."

"Evil Bulma?" Her husband teased. "I would have LOVED to see that."

"No you wouldn't. We were nothing more than rabid beasts when we were affected by that stuff."

He was about to argue that point when Yamcha interrupted him.

"So Bulma you going to put on that outfit or what?"

Both men eyed her impatiently which caused her to sigh and give in to their game. "Fine," she growled, grabbing the box and getting up to get changed in the bathroom.

The saiya-jin gave the human a warning glare as he picked his beer up off the table and took a long sip.

It was only about five minutes later when the woman returned to the room to give her husband and her ex-boyfriend a show. As soon as she walked in the room, she could feel Vegeta undressing her with his eyes. Sapphire depths focused intently on the saiya-jin. She watched his eyes light up and she knew that he was thinking about what he was going to do with her when they were alone. Her eyes followed his pink tongue that darted out to lick his lips and glide around his upper canines. She felt a rush of heat to her core and heard her prince emit a low growl. The beautiful genius knew he was growling because he could smell her arousal.

Yamcha was staring at her with drool forming at the corner of his lip. He quickly regained his composure remembering Vegeta's silent threat before his jaw snapped shut. Reminiscent of the old days, he smiled and commented, "You look just like you did the first time you put on that outfit. Cute as ever. Except your hair was a little longer back then."

"I also had a little more power with this outfit, too. Well, in one town, at least. Everyone thought I was one of Monster Carrot's minions."

"Is that the guy who turned you into a carrot?" Vegeta quiped.

"Yeah." Yamcha replied. "I saved Bulma back then. Goku was taking a serious beating and I stepped in and had Puar grab the carrot, which happened to be Bulma, out of Monster Carrot's hands. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be standing here right now."

"And if it hadn't been for me, your worthless hide wouldn't even have been brought back. It was me who wished the Earth and everyone on it back. Not Kakarot. Me."

Yamcha growled and muttered something about arrogant saiya-jins as he glanced back up at Bulma who had taken her rightful seat next to her husband. He watched with envy as Vegeta's arm curled protectively around his ex-girlfriend. He frowned knowing full and well that Bulma wasn't his anymore. They had been broken up for a little over ten years now. Even though they had been together for at least eighteen years.

"As I recall, Yamcha, you didn't like Goku back then."

"Only because I was a sore loser," He replied to Bulma's statement.

"Yeah, but you would have whipped Goku real bad if you didn't run by me as I was waking up when we were in the desert. I had you scared stiff." The blue haired woman boasted.

"WELL I WAS AFRAID OF PRETTY GIRLS BACK THEN! ESPECIALLY YOU!" He burst out in defeat.

"I guess being the most beautiful woman in the world has its advantages after all," she giggled.

Vegeta was actually pretty interested in their conversation. He had no idea that the weakling had been scared of women at one point in his life. He briefly admired his wife's arrogance reminding himself that that was one of the reasons he had chosen to mate with her. The two of them were more in love with themselves than they were each other. He could not resist the temptation to crack a joke about Yamcha at the moment. "So, Yamcha," he began with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "You were afraid of a woman? Especially my woman?! Pitiful! I always knew you were a weakling!"

"Oh stop it Vegeta!" Bulma snapped as she rolled her eyes at her husband's childish behavior. "It wasn't his fault. I seem to recall a time recently where a certain saiya-jin prince was afraid to change his daughter's diaper!"

"I told you, woman! I'm not scared! A Prince shouldn't have to play nanny and change the diaper of an infant! I shouldn't have to degrade myself to do such a disgusting act! If we were on Vegeta, she'd have the best saiya-jin nannies on the planet to change her diaper. I did!"

"Well, you've gotten used to it, Vegeta, so you have nothing to complain about. Besides, we're not on Vegeta, we're on Earth, and on this planet, a father is responsible for changing diapers as well. Not just the mother."

"And now you know why I always say this planet is backwards." He retorted as he took another long sip of his beer.

"Oh come on Vegeta," Yamcha began, "changing a diaper isn't that bad!"

"Speak for yourself," the saiya-jin growled pounding down the rest of his beer.

"Bra couldn't possibly be as troublesome as Trunks. Yup, I used to change his diapers when you were in space, and let me tell you, that kid has good aim. Definitely your son."

The stronger warrior chuckled at hearing this new bit of information. "That's my boy," he replied proudly.

Bulma had disappeared from the room for a few moments to retrieve another cold beer for her mate and one for her ex-boyfriend as well. She came back after a few minutes and delivered Yamcha's first before taking her seat. She opened the cold can and then gave it to Vegeta. Over the years she had submit herself to take on the position of spoiling him like a little kid. He would never admit it but he appreciated everything that she did for him. Lately he had been returning the favor by taking care of the baby and leaving the most beautiful pieces of jewelry and boxes of chocolates in places where he knew she would find them. His favorite place to leave them was under her pillow so she would find them before she went to bed. He'd always pretend to be asleep when she discovered them so he could delight in the look on her face without her knowing he was watching.

Vegeta followed his wife's ass when she came back in the room. She looked like a scrumptious little morsel in that bunny outfit. The best part was that she was all his. She was only his to touch. Not that fool's, even though he more than likely wished he could touch what once used to be his. Yamcha may have had her for eighteen years, but he would have her for eternity. Even if they were reincarnated, their souls would remain the same and he was positive they would always find their way back to each other. There was not a doubt in his mind. Unable to resist temptation any longer, he pulled the woman's face towards his. His burgundy lips crashing down on her's in a fully dominating kiss. A huge ball of ki formed in his free hand threatening the weakling to leave if he knew what was good for him. His other hand was resting on her neck with a gentle grip on it. He almost frowned in disappointment because he couldn't twist his fingers in her hair like he used to be able to do.

Yamcha gulped when he saw the ball of ki forming and gulped, "I..uhh... think I'll ...be... going... now. I've got uhm... stuff to do." With that he ran towards the door without hesitation and let himself out.

The overpowering dominate male pulled away for a second to whisper, "Good riddance." His lips gently brushed against her's. The ki disappearing from his hand.

"You could have at least let me say goodbye to him, Vegeta!"

"Oh it's not like you aren't ever going to see him again! He'll be back! He ALWAYS comes back. I feel his ki on this compound at least once every other week!"

"Well, we ARE best friends, Vegeta. It's good to know that he still keeps in touch unlike some other saiya-jin I know that doesn't pull himself away from his training long enough to come see me!"

"You know perfectly well my training is---" She cut him off before he could finish.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU! I SEE YOU EVERYDAY!"

He paused for a moment wondering who she could possibly be talking about and then he thought about the one person he hadn't seen in over a year. "Oh, Kakarot. No need to worry about that clown, because right now, you're all mine." He purred out. It wasn't long before his luscious lips descended upon her's. His hands that were resting on her hips slowly made their way down to rest on her thighs. His calloused hands slipped around to cup her rounded bottom, pulling her onto his lap. The feral beast ripped his lips away from her's to taste her spicey flesh. His tongue traveled down the white column of her neck to trace her collarbone. He preferred his wife's earlier attire which had been a short denim miniskirt and a glittery pink halter top. It gave him easier access, but the bunny costume turned him on more than he originally thought it would.

Bulma took the opportunity to run her hands through Vegeta's soft ebony locks. She was still amazed at how it felt in her tiny palms. She had always imagined it to be rough and course. It was the complete opposite. She dragged her nails lightly across his scalp knowing how much her husband enjoyed that. She smirked when she felt him start purring against her smooth, silky skin. Shivers racked through her body as his tongue explored the valley of her breasts and trailed back up to her lips. Even after having been together for nearly eleven years, he still kissed her with the same passion as he did the first time he had ever kissed her, and she craved it. Her delicate hands that were still tangled in his hair, pulled him closer to her mouth, holding him there with all the strength her little body could muster. The blue haired genius could have stayed like that forever.

Unfortunately, Vegeta ripped her away from his body and proceeded to get up and walk away.

Confused by his actions, the abandoned woman questioned, "Excuse me! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going, moron? I'm not screwing you on the couch! The last thing I need is for your parents to walk in here and find us! I'm not going to have a repeat of New Year's Eve five years ago!"

Bulma remembered the incident well. She had been bent over the back of the couch with Vegeta pounding into her from behind. Her parents had flown to New York to celebrate so they figured they'd have the house all to themselves after they put Trunks to bed at midnight. It had been two thirty in the morning when her parents walked in to find the two in the throes of passion. It had been cute the way Vegeta tried to explain himself.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Oh my!!" The blonde haired woman exclaimed in shock when she walked into the living room to find her daughter and her son in law in an intimate position._

_Vegeta was in the process of satisfying his wife when he heard the high pitched voice of Bulma's mother in the room. He had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he missed the sounds of them coming in the door. It was something he usually would have picked up on right away. They both froze as if they were a pair of deer caught in the headlights. Acting fast, the saiya-jin grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around him and his wife._

_"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Bulma's mother asked taking on the stern side of her personality._

_Bulma could do nothing more than bury her face in Vegeta's chest too embarassed to do anything else._

_Vegeta fought for words to come. He opened his mouth to try to explain. "I was um... you see we were... she suggested..um... we didn't think you... uhhh .. um." He finally got frustrated and snapped, "Oh for Kami's sake! We're married, we have the right! I shouldn't have to struggle for words to explain myself like some child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar! Besides, it's not like you guys don't do it too!" With that, he picked up his wife and carried her off to their bedroom to finish what they had started._

_All the pair of parents could do was stare at each other in shock._

_Regaining her composure, the blonde woman exclaimed, "How come we've never done that?!"_

_The old scientist replied, "I'm too old!"_

**End Flashback.**

* * *

The Capsule Corporation President giggled at the memory.

Her husband added, "Besides, we're going to be boinking like bunnies. Don't need Trunks to witness that. Even though that darn kid has walked in on us more times than I can count."

Her jaw dropped at the pun on her outfit. She quickly growled, "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU PLAY A PUN ON MY OUTFIT!"

"What are you going to do? Wiggle your nose and tickle me to death?" He scoffed playfully.

"I'm going to," she began and paused to think about what she could say. She came up with nothing and just snarled out, "ERGGGHH! I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU OVERGROWN APE!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he saw the woman's rage building up. To increase it, he pulled down the bottom eyelid of his right eye and stuck his tongue out at her. It wasn't long before he was running away from the enraged woman.

The blue haired beauty snarled in rage and chased after her childish husband who led them straight to their room. She tackled him down ruthlessly to their bed to get her revenge upon the saiya-jin prince.

For the rest of the night, he had her trapped beneath him leading her to the brink of heaven, over and over again.

* * *

It had been past Trunks' bed time when the rest of the Briefs Family came home. Bulma's mother immediately tucked Trunks in and put the other little one to bed as well. Just as she walked past her daughter's door, she heard a moan come from inside the room. The older lady giggled as she continued on her way thinking, '_Well, at least they found their room this time._'

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Review and let me know! I procrastined for days on finishing this one shot up, so give me some feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome, so are flames, but they'll probably be ignored. Anyways, let me know what you think! And I am in the process of re-editing this story to be 18+ for those who want the unedited version of this story. Just leave me your email address and I will send it to you as soon as I come back from vacation on 9/5/07. Okay, thanks!


	2. author's note

Hey guys this is a quick author's note. I just want everyone to know that my vacation was a little longer than planned and that I'll be sending out the story soon. I need everyone who wants the unedited version to email. ASAP.

my email address is: brokenhearttragedy at gmail dot com.

(and i'm spelling it out in case ff net decides to block it out.)

so the sooner you can email me, the better. thank you.


End file.
